


Porta Secreta

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Lay!Centric, Yixing!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: A lembrança levava Yixing de volta ao passado que jamais conseguiria esquecer, deixando de lado o fato dele mesmo ter sido esquecido pelo mundo.[YIXING!CENTRIC]





	Porta Secreta

**PORTA SECRETA**

O soar da caixinha de música fluía pela atmosfera como a brisa a adentrar pela janela, criando um fio prateado das notas que inundavam todo o quarto e envolviam Yixing como um abraço terno de mãe. O céu ensolarado deixava cair a chuva gélida do lado de fora, criando arco-íris ao redor do jardim belamente enfeitado pela cerejeira no centro e a grama recém-cortada por seu pai.

Tudo estava devidamente como ele havia deixado antes de partir. O urso de pelúcia com apenas um olho ainda o olhava de sua cama completamente bagunçada; seus óculos com as lentes riscadas jaziam acima da mesa de cabeceira; o livro O Pequeno Príncipe repousava sobre escrivaninha velha e cheia de cupins ao lado da caixinha de música que ganhara de sua irmã mais velha. Tudo como Yixing se lembrava, a memória querida de seus maravilhosos e últimos anos naquela casa, naquele quarto.

Yixing sentou-se ao pé da cama, um suspiro deixando seus lábios. Não fechou os olhos como o momento pedia, o vento refrescante a carregar o aroma do bolo que sua mãe sempre preparava. Só o fazia quando queria se entregar às sensações do presente de seu mundo imaginário, pessoal. Por isso não precisava fechá-los, não mais.

Yixing estava onde queria estar.

Chegou aqui graças a fechar seus olhos, desligando-se do mundo ao seu redor e atravessando a porta de suas lembranças. Ficaria então a admirar o balé encantado das notas no ar, finalmente esquecendo de todo o resto como sua mente insistia em fazer no mundo real.

Já não se recordava mais dos seus anos de sofrimento, não se lembrava mais da ingratidão, não me lembrava mais de como foi parar naquela prisão de abandono. Perdoou seus filhos, perdoou a sociedade, perdoou o mundo. E agora se entregava ao seu paraíso escondido por detrás da porta secreta de sua cabeça.

Mesmo depois de envelhecer e esquecer-se, ainda podia sonhar como qualquer um.


End file.
